Sleeping London
by SandShoess
Summary: Something strange has happened in London, and it involves The Doctor(s) and his companion(s) to figure out what happened to the empty city of London.


**1492, America**

_The deafening roar of a canon came from one of the 3 ships._

"I see land! Sir! Sir! I see land!"

"_Great_, you can see land. So can the rest of us" said the man that was in charge of the Santa Maria.

"S-Sorry, Sir," said a boy, about 12 years old, "I'm just so excited! It's Asia!"

"Yes, I know. It is very exciting," said the man, "We have sailed for many a fortnight, and to finally see Asia, it is beautiful!"

"Christopher! Christopher!" said a new man, "Reports from the Pinta say that they saw people!"  
"People?" said Christopher, "There are people here? Amazing! We must tell them stories of our land"

"But sir, they look aggravated, and they have spears" said the new man.

"Fine," said Christopher, "Give me a crossbow, but we must be peaceful first!"

Nobody moved.  
"NOW!" he shouted at the boy.

The boy scrambled away, to get the Crossbow.

"Great, we've landed," said Christopher, idly feeling his crossbow, "Now, to find the natives"

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr, dooosh…_

"What the?" said Christopher, staring at the blue box, which seemed to appear out of thin air.

The blue police box had just appeared. First there was nothing, and then strong winds, and then the blue box started to appear. It was deep blue, and had words on it along the top. It read;

_Police Box, Public Call_

There was also a sign on one side. It read;

_Police Telephone  
Free_

_For Use Of_

_Public_

_Advice &amp; Assistance  
Obtainable Immediately_

_Officer &amp; Cars_

_Respond_ _To All Calls  
Pull To Open_

There was also a small symbol on the door. It read;

_St. John's Ambulance_

A door swung open, and a man stepped out, with a woman behind him.  
The man was dressed in a tweed jacket, a light blue button up shirt with a red bowtie and braces. He was also wearing black rolled up trousers, and black lace up boots. He had long-ish black hair, and he had a quiff in it.

"Now, where, or more importantly when, are we?" said the man, looking around.

"Does it matter?" said the woman, far behind the man, "its more fun not knowing"

"Well, yes, I suppose that – Oh! Hello!" said the man to Christopher, "I'm the Doctor. Who are you? I think I've seen your face before…"

Christopher stood there, while the man rambled on. His mind was racing, and he did the only thing that came to mind.  
"GUARDS!" He called out loudly, "GUARDS!"

Christopher slowly raised his crossbow, and fired. The bolt slowly spun through the air, powering directly towards the blue box. The Doctor quickly closed the door, a look of pure surprise on his face. The bolt lodged itself in the sign, leaving a large chip in the wooden box. As the guards ran towards Christopher, the blue box started to disappear. The strange man and his box had vanished.

**852, Dublin**

"Ivar," said a large man, "We will make our fortress here"

"Yes," said Ivar, "We will, but where, exactly?"  
"We will let the Gods decide" said the large man, "We will close our eyes, and whatever landmark we see first, we will build our fortress there"  
"Very good, Olaf," said Ivar, "Shall we begin?"  
Olaf nodded slowly.  
Both men closed their eyes, and began to pray to their Gods. The men turned themselves around several times, and when they were happy, Olaf asked Ivar,  
"Will we open our eyes?"  
"Yes. The Gods will give us strong and fertile land"  
_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr, dooosh…_

Both men opened their eyes. They saw something odd. They saw a blue box. It was the same blue box that Christopher Columbus will see 640 years later. The only difference was, this box was slightly darker, and it didn't have the St. John's Ambulance symbol on it's door.  
"It is a sign!" said Ivar, "It is a sign from the Gods! We must build our fortress here!"

Ivar ran over to the blue box.

"Ivar! Come back! We do not know if it is safe!" said Olaf.  
"What? _Olaf the White_ being _cautious_?" taunted Ivar, "This truly is a strange day!"

Ivar continued to get closer to the blue box, and suddenly, the door swung open.  
"Well, this is n- Oh! Vikings! I love a good Viking! Hello, I'm the Doctor! And you are?"

A man had stepped out of the blue box. He was wearing a brown suit, a blue shirt, a brown tie with a light blue design on it, sand coloured converse, and a brown trench coat. His brown hair was spiked at the front, and the spikes disappeared towards the back.

Ivar stood in stunned silence. He could not believe his eyes. He turned and ran back to Olaf.

"Oh," said the Doctor, "Well that was rude. Come on Donna!" A woman followed the Doctor out of the box. The woman had long ginger hair. She was wearing a brown leather jacket with a grey top on underneath that. She was also wearing black jeans and brown boots.

"So, where are we?" asked Donna.

"Well, judging by the wind speed," the Doctor started, while picking a blade of grass and eating it, "and the grass' taste, I'd say we're in 852. Dublin, 852. Viking times."

"You can tell that we're in 852 by the wind speed and the way the grass tastes?" Donna asked, with doubt in her voice.

"W-well yeah," Said the Doctor defensively, "Can't you?"

"Don't you do that to me space boy," Donna snapped back.

"Do what?" the Doctor asked with a grin.

"WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Olaf, who was suddenly in front of the Doctor and Donna.

"Oh, well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna," said the Doctor.

Donna stood there, terrified.

"How did you get to this realm, _Doctor_?" Olaf said, spitting the last word.

"Oh well, really, I shouldn't tell you," said the Doctor.

"I AM OLAF THE WHITE, AND YOU WILL TELL ME HOW YOU GOT HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
"Donna," the Doctor whispered, "Run!"

Donna sprinted away, and the Doctor followed. Behind them, Olaf roared and charged after them. The Doctor had quickly caught up to Donna.

"COME ON! SPEED UP! THE TARDIS IS RIGHT HERE!" the Doctor shouted.

"OI! YOU TRY RUNNING IN BOOTS LIKE THESE!" Donna replied angrily.

The Doctor got to the TARDIS first, and he jumped up into the TARDIS. He stuck his head out of the door.

"COME ON!" He shouted.

Donna ran to the TARDIS, speeding up just as she got to it. She tripped over the door frame, and stumbled into the TARDIS. She landed on top of the console, and the TARDIS made several noises. The Doctor sighed and shut the door.

"Oh. My. God," Donna said, breathing heavily, "What did I just do?!"

"Well," the Doctor said, scratching the side of his head, "I have no idea."

The TARDIS started to leave, to a completely random place, leaving Olaf the White roaring at thin air.

**3478, La station de la paix**

A small man dressed in a long robe slowly walked towards two people. The people were wearing the same style of robe, but their robes were different colours. The man on the right was wearing a robe with the Union Jack on it, and the man on the left was wearing a robe with the Irish Tricolour on it. The small man himself was wearing a pure white robe. As the small man walked to the men wearing the coloured robes, a piece of paper began to form in his hands. The small man walked past the two men, and behind a large, altar like table. He stood on what was presumably a box, and the man was suddenly as tall as the two men wearing the coloured robes. The small man placed the paper on the table. The men in the coloured robes walked up to the altar.  
"My friends," the small man began, "We are here to see the signing of the document that ensures peace between the United Kingdom," he said, gesturing to the man wearing the Union Jack robe, "and the Republic of Ireland," he finished, gesturing to the man wearing the Irish Tricolour robe. "Do you both agree to the terms on this document?" he asked.  
"The Republic of Ireland agrees" said the man wearing the Tricolour robe.

"The United Kingdom agrees" said the man wearing the Union Jack robe.

"NO!" came a shout from the crowd that was watching the event, "The United Kingdom does NOT AGREE!"

Everyone turned to look at where the shout came from. It was a tall man. He sounded insane. He ran out to the open space in between the two crowds. He was wearing a black suit and tie, and he was wearing a white shirt under the jacket. He took a remote out of his pocket, and pressed some buttons. When he finished pressing buttons, Cybermen teleported into the hall.  
The man then began to speak.

"SAY HELLO TO MY PETS!" the man shouted.

"Oh, eh, hello!" said a Northern voice behind the man.

The man turned around, and saw another man standing there. The man was tall. He had short, almost shaved, black-brown hair. His ears were rather big, and appeared to be sticking out of the side of his head. He was wearing a black leather jacket, a very dark V-Neck tee shirt, black jeans, and black boots.

"I'm the Doctor," the new man said, "and you are?"  
"Oh," said the man, "I know who you are. And I'm pretty sure that you know who I am, too."

"Should I?" said the Doctor, "Because I really don't."  
"LIES!" the man roared, "NOTHING BUT PURE LIES!"

The Doctor then suddenly realised who the man was. His eyes opened wide.

"You're not," began the Doctor.

"Oh, yes I am!" shouted the man.

"Well, if you are who I think you are, then you should realise what I have just done to your remote" said the Doctor, grinning.

The man felt for his remote. He pulled it out of his pocket, and saw that it was causing the Cybermen to malfunction.

"No matter," said the man, smirking, "I always have a back up plan."

The man pulled down his sleeve, and the Doctor saw that he had a teleported on his wrist.

"Goodbye, Doctor," said the man, "You will _all _be seeing me very, very soon, and remember, taste the freedom, Doctor, taste the freedom."

The man pressed a button, and he was gone. The Doctor simply stared at where the man was, thinking about his last statement.

"Hey! You there!" the Doctor shouted at a little boy that was poking a broken Cyberman, "Stop that! It could wake up at any moment! The threat isn't gone just because _he _is gone!"

The Doctor ran over to the Cyberman, and scanned it with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Excuse me!" said the small man wearing the white robe, "You may not have weapons on this station!"

"It's not a weapon," said the Doctor, not looking up, still scanning the Cyberman, "It's a screwdriver. A _sonic_ screwdriver."

"A sonic screwdriver is a recognised weapon as of 3466!" protested the man.

"Oh, right, this is 3478. Bad time to reveal a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said to himself, "Ah, well the scan is done! They're all dead. No need to worry!"

The Doctor felt a burning in his pocket. It was his physic paper. The Doctor pulled out his physic paper, and saw that there was a message on it. He read it, and smiled.

"Um, well, gotta dash!" the Doctor said, "You know what it's like." He finished, waving his hand.

He ran off, and out of the hall. He turned right, and then turned back around, running the other way. There was no noise for a while, and then an odd noise came from the hall.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr, dooosh…_

The Doctor had left.

**2014, London**

"Rory! Rory no! Just hang on Rory! Just hang – NO!"

Amy Pond screamed as she saw Rory being torn away from her, out of the vortex that she was in. She continued to be flung through the vortex, being forced to see her husband being sent to a random place, at a random time. He could be anywhere in time and space. He could be on Earth, Mars, or anywhere at all. He could be in space, slowly suffocating without any air. Amy wondered why she was even doing this. To go back to her family? To tell them that she was okay? Those excuses were what she told herself as she gripped Rory's hand and stepped into the swirling ball that would ultimately separate her and Rory. She now knew that reason that she was doing this. She was doing this for the Doctor. She knew that using this method of time and space travel would cause a surge of energy that the Doctor couldn't resist. Well, that the TARDIS couldn't resist. She hoped that the Doctor was in the TARDIS, or it might leave without him, and he'd be stuck God-knows-where for the rest of his life. She snapped herself out of that mindset. Amy saw a bright light, and when her vision focused, she saw that it was London. It was an alley in London. As she got closer to the picture, she felt tears stream down her face. She looked down just to prove to herself that this was all a dream. But it wasn't. She was still wearing the same navy and white striped jumper and denim jeans.

She braced herself, and she broke through the picture, getting launched into the alley. She landed on her hands and knees, crying. She had killed Rory by trying to get to the future. After crying for 10 minutes, she stood up. She slowly walked to the nearest street. She didn't hear anything. She didn't hear the usual London sounds. She didn't hear _anything_. She began to run, to show herself that there was at least one person. She burst out of the alley. She heard a very familiar noise. She started smiling.

"DOCTOR!" she shouted, laughing.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr, dooosh…_

She saw the TARDIS materialise a few meters away from her. It was darker than she remembered. And there was no symbol on the door. It wasn't the TARDIS she remembered. But then she remembered. It was the blue box that fell from the sky and landed in her back garden all those years ago. It was the box that would change her life. But then she remembered that that TARDIS burned. She suddenly got very nervous. She didn't know who would come out of that TARDIS. The door slowly creaked open. Smoke poured out of the TARDIS. She heard 2 voices, coughing.

"Why did I park it on a hill? I _never_ park on a hill, and the one time I _do _park on a hill, you trip and press every button you can!" A man's voice.

"Oi! Don't you be sayin' that to me, Space Boy!" A woman's voice.

The 2 people stepped out. First the woman, followed closely by the man. The man was holding a blue tipped, smaller sonic screwdriver than the green one that she knew. The man clicked his fingers one he was out, and the TARDIS door shut.

"Oh," said the man, "Who are you?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Amy said slowly.

"Well, I'm the Doctor, and this is Donna," the man said, gesturing to the woman that walked out with him.

"Hi," said Donna, kindly.

"Am," Amy said slowly, "You're not the Doctor. I have seen the Doctor, and you are not him."

"I _am_ the Doctor," said the Doctor, "But, it's very possible that you could have seen one of my past, or even future, regenerations."

"Regenerations?" Donna asked, "What's the regeneration?"

"I'll explain later," the Doctor whispered, "So, what did your Doctor look like? Hat, brown curly hair, long scarf? Celery in the jacket pocket? Cane with a question mark on it?"

"He had long hair," Amy began, "It was black, and had a quiff in it. He wore a bow tie, and a tweed jacket."  
"Stop, right there, please," the Doctor said, "Future regeneration. Spoilers."

"How many times have you regenerated?" Donna asked, sounding annoyed.

"I'll tell you later," whispered the Doctor, again.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr, dooosh…_

Everyone looked around. Another TARDIS started to appear. The Doctor's eyes widened. Amy started smiling. It was the TARDIS she knew. She hoped it was her doctor, she was going to tell him what happened to Rory, and she was going to tell him everything.

"Is that," Donna began.

"Yeah," said the Doctor, "That's the TARDIS."

"But the TARDIS is here," Donna said, with confusion in her voice.

"I'll bet," began the Doctor, "That that is _her_," he pointed at Amy, "Doctor. My future self."

Donna was silent.

The new TARDIS landed. The door flung open. One man jumped out, followed by a woman. It was Amy's Doctor. It was the 11th Doctor.

"Where are we?" the woman asked, pulling a crossbow bolt out of the TARDIS' sign.

"I'd say we're in," he began, "Oh, no. We are in a dangerous place." The 11th Doctor had noticed his past self and Donna.

"Why?" the woman asked, turning around.

"Because," the 11th Doctor said, "That man is my past self, and that is his companion."

"There have been others?" The woman asked, with annoyance in her voice.

"Later" said the 11th Doctor, waving her off. He had noticed the third person. He had noticed Amy.

"Hello, Raggedy Man," Amy said, her voice trembling.

"Amy," the 11th Doctor said, almost whispering, "How?"

"Sorry, for interrupting," said the 10th Doctor, "But are you… me?"

The 11th Doctor swallowed.

"Yes, I am you," said the 11th Doctor.

"Then you have to leave, _now_," said the 10th Doctor, "Even being this close could tear a rip in the fabric of time and space."

"Yes, I agree," said the 11th Doctor, "Wait, why do _we_ have to leave? Why can't you leave?"

The 10th Doctor walked over to his TARDIS, and opened the door. Multicoloured smoke poured out of the door.

"It looks like a rave is going on in there," said the woman.

"Yes, I suppose it does," said the 10th Doctor, "I'm sorry, but who are you?"

"I'm Clara," said the woman, "Clara Oswald."

"I'm Donna! You know, if anyone wants to know," said Donna.

"Oh, hello Donna," said Clara.

The 11th Doctor walked over to Amy while the 10th Doctor, Donna and Clara talked. His mind was racing. He knew the longer he spent here, the more likely something bad was going to happen. But at this time, he didn't care.

"Amy," he began, "How did you get here?! You should be with Rory, in the past!"

"I know," Amy said, "But I couldn't settle down, not after all of that, so, I talked to a scientist. A nutter. He built a machine, and it sent Rory and me into the future. Well, that was the plan, anyway."

"What do you mean, that _was_ the plan?" the 11th Doctor asked, "What happened to Rory? Amy, tell me, please."

"He was pulled away from me," she said, quietly.

"Amy," the 11th Doctor said, "When you were travelling, was it a narrow vortex?"

"Yes. It was," Amy said, "Why? Does it matter?"

"Amy," the 11th Doctor began, "If Rory was pulled away from you, and you were using the method of transportation I think you used, then Rory is dead. I'm sorry."

Amy's mind went blank. She couldn't believe it. She _wouldn't_ believe it. She just wanted to go back, to tell herself not to do it. She wanted to stop all of this from happening. A wave of sadness came over her, and she started crying.

"Amy, I'm sorry," the 11th Doctor said quietly, "I'm sorry. If I could go back and change it I would, but I can't. It happened. It's a fixed point in time."

"NO!" Amy shouted, "SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU GIVEN UP JUST BECAUSE IT'S A _FIXED POINT_?!" She spat the last words out like venom.

The 11th Doctor put a hand on her shoulder, and then walked over to the 10th Doctor.

"So," the 11th Doctor began, "Why are we here?"

"It could be the energy that was emitted when, I'm sorry, what was her name?" the 10th Doctor asked quietly.

"Amy," said the 11th Doctor, "Amy Pond."

"Well, it could be the energy that was emitted when Amy came through," the 10th Doctor suggested.

"No," the 11th Doctor said, "the defence system brought me here."

"Well," said the 10th Doctor, "Donna," he pointed at Donna, who was still talking to Clara, "Tripped into the TARDIS and landed on the console. We could have gone anywhere at any time, but it was right here, right now, why?"

"I have no idea," said the 11th Doctor, "But that's the fun bit isn't it? Not knowing."

"Yes, I suppose it is," the 10th Doctor agreed, "There's always something we don't know. But, when you think about it, that's probably what keeps us going, isn't it? Diving blindly into the unknown. It's more fun that way, isn't it?"

"Yeah," the 11th Doctor agreed, "Hang on, you said Donna tripped into your TARDIS? Did you park on a hill again?"

The 10th Doctor was quiet.

"Shut up," he said, grinning.

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…._

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…_

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked to where the TARDIS' were. They were leaving.

"No! No no no no no no no!" shouted the 11th Doctor.

"That is not good," said the 10th Doctor.

"Doctor?" asked Donna.

"Yes?" both Doctors replied, then looked at each other in shock.

"Where is the TARDIS going? We need that," Donna said, he voice getting angrier, "I AM NOT GOING TO BE STUCK IN SOME CITY ON SOME PLANET IN WHATEVER YEAR THIS IS!"

"Oh," whispered the 11th Doctor to the 10th, "I forgot how angry she can get," he patted 10th on the back, "Good luck explaining this one!"

10th sighed.

"It will be fine, Donna, really, it will," 10th said, trying to calm Donna down, "We'll be out of here in no time!"

"That reminds me," started Clara, "Doctor," both Doctors turned around, "N-no, my Doctor," 10th turned back to Donna, "When are we? I can tell this is London, but, something feels wrong."

"Yes, you're right Clara," said 11th, "We are in London, but something doesn't feel right."

"I know what's wrong," said Amy, who had been quiet for a long time.

"Well, spit it out then!" 11th said with annoyance in his voice, "What's wrong with this scene?" He gestured at the city all around them.

"There are no people here," Amy said, standing up.

Everyone suddenly noticed the distinct lack of people. 10th looked up and down the street, hoping to see something, or someone, but nothing. 11th took out his sonic screwdriver.

"That's a bit fancy, isn't it?" asked 10th, with mock curiosity in his voice.

"Hey!" 11th said defensively, _I _didn't choose the design, the TARDIS did!"

He started scanning the air, hoping to find something off about the city. Nothing was wrong. There were no strange readings.

"Well, I say we go and investigate," said Donna, "Y'know, like the people on the telly. We could be like those people in that movie, oh, y'know the one."

"No, no I don't think anyone does," said 10th with annoyance in his voice.

**3 hours later**

"We've been walking for hours," complained Amy, "Doctor, or Doctors, can we stop? I need to get something to eat."

"Humans, always moaning," said 11th, "Everywhere I go there's always a human, moaning."

"Look, that nutter scientist told me that I shouldn't eat before for 12 hours before I travel," said Amy, "I need to eat."

"Oh, fine!" said 11th, "Hang on, 12 hours?"

"Look, a shop!" said Clara, pointing at a petrol station.

Amy, Clara and Donna all ran to the shop, in hopes of food. The Doctors looked at each other, and ran after them, hoping that nothing bad would happen.

By the time the Doctors were in the shop, Amy, Clara, and Donna were grabbing everything they could. Chocolate, crisps, sandwiches, drinks, ice creams, anything. The 10th Doctor noticed that there was nobody here either.

"There's nobody here, either," he whispered to 11th, "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know," said the 11th, looking at a chocolate bar, "Master's chocolate? That's new. I've never seen that before. You?"

"No, never," said 10th, "Let's see here," he grabbed a bar.

_Master's chocolate; taste the freedom._

"Taste the freedom?" 11th said, "A bit ironic, don't you think? _Master's _chocolate, taste the _freedom_? If you have a master, I don't think you're very free, are you?"

"No, but it's probably just a stupid slogan," said 10th, "But, let me tell you, I am not letting anyone eat this."

"_Let me tell you_?!" teased 11th, "Since when do you say that?"

"Oh, shut up," said 10th, "but it's one of those bars with those popping sweets in it."

"What's wrong with them?" asked the 11th defensively, "I love those types of chocolate!"

"Wow, what happened during my regeneration?" asked 10th mockingly, "The bowtie and the tweed, I can live with, but liking that type of bar?" He shook his head.

11th was going to retaliate, but the deafening sound of a ship's engines distracted him.

"That's coming from the sky," said Amy through mouthfuls of apple.

They all left the shop, and looked up. There was a ship, a large ship, floating there. It looked like an aircraft carrier. It was huge, and black.

"What is that?" asked Clara, looking at 11th.

"I think it's some sort of carrier," said 10th, still staring at it.

"Well what's it doing here?" Amy asked.

"I have no idea," replied 10th, "Let's wait and see what it does."

An alarm started playing. It was deafening, and it had a very high pitch.

"GET INSIDE!" shouted 11th, "IT MIGHT BE DANGEROUS!"

"MIGHT BE?!" roared 10th, trying to be heard over the engine, "IT'S A BIG, BLACK SHIP, AND IT'S ALARM IS RINGING! I THINK IT'S DANGEROUS, FULL STOP!"

"FAIR ENOUGH," 11th shouted back, "COME ON, LET'S GO BACK IN!"

When they were all back inside, the alarm continued to sound. The alarm stopped when it had sounded for 5 minutes exactly.

"5 minutes," whispered Donna, "Why 5 minutes?"

"Oh, humans," said 11th laughing, "Always finding patterns when they aren't there."

"That's an actual thing," said Amy, "It's called 'Apophenia', according to Wikipedia."

"You have a phone?" 11th asked, "But you were stuck in 1938, there were no mobile phones in 1938!"

"I might have kept mine," said Amy, putting her phone in her pocket.

"Well, regardless if you kept it or not, you shouldn't be using it! The things on that ship could be tracing us!" said 11th, trying to take the phone.

Amy pulled the phone away from his grip. She sighed and dropped it on the floor in the shop, and they all ran.

They ran for a while, and went into a hospital. They ran into an operating theatre, and sat on the floor.

"Everyone alright?" 11th asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Right, does anyone know where we are?" 11th continued.

Silence.

"Ok, final question," 11th started, "Amy, why are you staring at the corner?"

Everyone turned to look. Amy was staring into the dark corner of the room. She wasn't blinking.

"Doctor," she began, "Please tell me that there isn't a weeping angel in the corner. Tell me I am going mad."

Both Doctors ran to Amy, and looked into the corner. There was a weeping angel standing there, with its hands over its eyes. It was covered in moss, and its left arm was chipped in several places. 10th turned away and walked over to Donna.

"Donna," he began, "You have to listen to me. Don't blink. Don't look away. These statues are alive. If you blink, two things might happen to you, you either might be teleported back in time, letting you live to death, or they will kill you. Don't worry, it's very rare that they opt to kill you, but still, be careful."

Donna swallowed. She didn't look into the corner; she turned and ran for the door. She ran out of the room, and saw 2 weeping angels waiting there, with screaming faces, and clawed hands outstretched.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed, "THERE'S 2 MORE OF THOSE ANGEL THINGS!"

10th ran out to her.

"Oh, blimey," he said, "THERE ARE 2 MORE OUT HERE!" he called out.

"RIGHT THEN," called 11th, "WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

"Hmm," he said, "CLARA, IS THERE ANOTHER WAY OUT IN THERE?"

Clara looked around. She saw another exit. It was the room for the surgeons to wash their hands in.

"YEAH!" called Clara, "THERE'S ANOTHER DOOR!"

"Brilliant," 10th said, "Alright, Donna, I need you to slowly walk backwards, but don't blink." He was speaking softly.

"Okay," said Donna, "But I don't understand. What are you going to do?"

"Not just me," replied 10th, "Both of us. We are going to close these doors, and run through the door where Clara is. Clara, call out so we know where to go, please."

"I'm over here!" called Clara, "I'm right behind you. All you have to do is turn around!"

Both Donna and 10th backed up slowly. Their steps were completely synced.

"Alright, so before we do this, Amy, do you and your Doctor have a plan?" asked 10th.

"Well, we have a rough plan," said Amy.

"What's the plan then?" asked 10th.

"Run!" said 11th.

"Alright," said Clara, "On the count of 3, everyone is going to run, ok?"

Everyone agreed.

"Ok, get ready," said Clara, "1,"

"2,"

"3!"

On the count of 3, 10th and Donna both pressed a button that closed their doors. They both ran towards Clara. 11th and Amy were just ahead of them.

"Just get to the roof!" shouted 10th.

They all ran towards the stairs, and climbed them. They got to the hospital's roof, and looked around.

"There, a ladder!" said Clara, pointing to the edge of a building.

Everyone ran to the ladder, with the Doctors talking as they went down.

"You've been around longer than me," said 10th, "D'you how to get away from them?"

"No, I don't," replied 11th, "But if we run fast enough, or somehow show them a mirror, we can get away."

"A mirror?" whispered 10th, "OH, YES! A MIRROR! DONNA!"

"Yeah?" Donna called.

"You have a mirror, don't you?" he asked, as he dropped off of the ladder.

"Oh! Yeah I do! We're being hunted by moving statues, but there's never a bad time to fix my makeup!" Donna replied with anger in her voice.

"No," 11th said, "You see, if anything sees a weeping angel, it can't move, right? Well, what if it was looking in a mirror? It would be seeing itself, and it wouldn't be moving. Clever, eh?"

"Who's gonna hold the mirror, chinny?" Donna snapped back.

"Oi! What's wrong with my chin?" 11th asked defensively, feeling his chin.

"You do have a bit of a chin," said Clara.

Donna sighed.

"I'm sorry. This is just a lot to take in. How do the angels work?" She asked as they ran.

"Well," started 10th, "The angels can only exist if they're being observed, and the statue bit is just like a vessel. Well, I say vessel, I mean body. Nobody knows how they move, but anyway, I'm rambling, we just need to show it a mirror."

"Right, but how about we stay in that Tesco over there?" said Clara.

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked 11th.

"It doesn't really have anything to do with anything; I just think that I would be a good idea to stay there. There's food, and drink, and stuff," Clara said.

"Right, fine," said 10th, "EVERYONE INTO THE TESCO!"

**2 Days Later**

"The deli is out of food," said Clara, "We're out of meat."

"So's the bakery," said Amy, "Time to start eating the bread in the packets."

"This is ridiculous," said Donna, "We need to get out of here."

"Hey," said 11th, that was putting electronic things together, "The angel hasn't shown up yet, but that doesn't mean it's not coming. It could arrive at any time. It could be waiting. It could be hiding in with the alcohol! We don't go to the alcohol section, so we don't know if it's there or not!"

10th was sitting in silence, scanning the air with his screwdriver. Every so often, he would stop, check what the readings were saying, and continue. He occasionally took a bite out of a banana. After 10 minutes of sitting there, scanning, he jumped up.

"Computer!" he shouted, "Has anyone seen a working computer here?"

"I think there's one in the security office," said Amy, getting up to follow him. Donna got up, but 11th called her back.

"I need help with this, Donna, could you help?" he called.

Donna turned around.

"Yeah. What d'ya need help with?" she said as she walked back to him.

10th and Amy raced through the aisles, and burst through the doors that lead to the security room. As 10th ran over to it, he saw a chocolate bar wrapper on the floor. He picked it up.

"Master's Chocolate? D'you know how people eat this _rubbish_?" he asked Amy.

"Oh, God no," she replied, "I _hate _the stuff."

He tossed the bar away.

"Well, let's not dwell on the rubbish people eat," he said, turning to the computer, "Now, if I just do this," he pointed his screwdriver at the computer, "And then do this," he used it for 3 seconds, "And then type this," he typed something on the keyboard, "then this should work," he pressed a single key.

The cameras changed. They were thermal.

"Oh my God," said Amy, "How'd you do that?"

"Just a bit of Timelord tech," he said, waving his screwdriver.

They both walked back to the others. 11th had set up something.

"This will detect weeping angels when, or if, they get into the shop," he said, poking the invention.

"DOCTOR!" Clara screamed from the other end of the shop.

"Clara!" 11th said, jumping up.

11th ran to where Clara's voice was coming from. It was the entrance. She was standing at the checkouts, staring at the weeping angel that was covered in moss.

"Doctor," she said, her voice trembling, "I don't want to die."

"You are not going to die," 11th said, "Not on my watch."

Clara was standing completely still. She wasn't blinking. Her eyes started to burn. She wasn't going to blink. Her body was feeling stiff. She felt a bead of sweat trickle down her forehead, and it fell into her eye. She kept her eye open, even though every impulse in her body was telling her to close it. Just as Clara started to close her eyes, 10th and Donna pushed a mirror in between her and the angel. She wiped the bead of sweat out of her eye. 11th grabbed her and hugged her for 2 whole minutes.

"Now," said 10th, clapping his hands, "I think we should leave."

They all packed a large bag of food, and headed for the exit. As they were leaving, they heard an electronic noise.  
_Bzzzzzt_

"What was that?" asked 10th, "It's not one of the ships, is it?"

"I don't know," said 11th quietly, "But let's go and find out!"

They all walked to the exit quickly. 11th and Amy led the way, leaving 10th, Clara, and Donna having to half jog to keep up with them.

"So," said 11th to Amy, "How's life been for you?"

"It was good," said Amy, "Before Rory was ripped away from me."

"Amy!" warned 11th.

"Oh alright," she said, "We found physic paper 6 months after you left us, and we've been getting messages from River."

"Oh?" asked 11th.

"She's an archaeologist now," she said, "A proper one! Got a degree and everything!"

"Well good for her!" said 11th.

"She says she's going to investigate a library that shows no signs of life," said Amy, casually, "That sounds like your type of gig. Why don't you go with her? I'm sure she'd like the company."

11th stopped. The library. The Vashta Narada. River was going to die. He felt a lump in his throat. He had blocked out everything else around him. He had no concept of time, and he was in his trance for 5 whole minutes, unmoving.

"DOCTOR!" screamed Clara, "CYBERMEN!"

11th snapped out of his trance.

"What?!" said 11th, "Run!"

A shot was fired from a Cyberman. It hit Amy in the chest. Her whole body shook, and she dropped to the floor. Her body started to glow, and she disappeared.  
"AMY!" screamed 11th, "AMY COME BACK!"

He ran at the Cyberman that shot Amy, and it raised its arm towards him. He took out his screwdriver, and pointed it at the Cyberman. He used it, and the Cyberman's arm sparked, and it fell to the ground. 11th turned around, with extreme anger on his face. He couldn't see anyone else, just Cybermen. His vision became blurred with tears.

"_Delete. Delete. Delete._"

11th turned around to see where the sound came from, but he was shot before he could see. He felt his whole body scream with pain, and time slowed down. He saw the ground slowly rise up to meet his face. His body shook uncontrollably. He hit the ground, and his eyes slowly started to close. He heard a muffled shout;  
"DOCTOR!"

He lost consciousness.

Clara was ducking under the Cybermen's arms. Shots were being fired over her head. She ran deeper back into the Tesco. More Cybermen appeared everywhere she turned. She decided to run back to the group, for some unknown reason. She saw 11th, disable a Cyberman, and see another one raise its arm behind 11th. It shot him. His body fell to the ground, shaking.

"DOCTOR!" she screamed.

Clara ran to his body. Before she got there, his body started to glow, and it disappeared.  
"No," she whispered, "No. No. No. Come back. Please. Come back."

She was shot by a Cyberman.

Her body shook, and she fell forward. Her body felt like it was burning. She fell towards the ground. As she fell, she whispered one final word before she lost consciousness.

"Doctor."

Donna was hiding. She had run into a bathroom. She heard Cybermen shooting, and explosions. She ran into a stall. She heard a sonic screwdriver buzz. She locked the door of the stall.

"_Do not delete life forms. The Master wants them alive._"

"_Affirmative."_

It was two Cybermen, talking to each other. Donna held her breath, hoping they would leave.

"_Scanning for life forms within a 50 meter radius..._"

"_Scan complete. One human life form found."_

Donna heard the metal feet stomp towards her, and her mind started racing. The Cyberman ripped the door off of the hinges.

It shot her. Her body fell to the floor. She did not loose consciousness. She screamed as she fell. She screamed as her body shook. She screamed until she disappeared.

10th ran. He ran deeper into the Tesco, where Clara would go in a matter of seconds, but he ran further. He ran back to the security room, and picked up the chocolate bar wrapper which was lying on the floor. He scanned it with his screwdriver, to try and see what was in it.

"No," he whispered to himself, "No, that can only be grown by…"

He was cut off by a Cyberman blasting the door into the room down. 10th put his hands up. He knew that there was no way out.

"I surrender," he said.

"_We have been ordered to ignore surrenders,_" said the Cyberman.

"Ordered by who?!"

"_You cannot access that information._"

A scream could be heard throughout the shop.

"DONNA!" 10th screamed.

"_Remain stationary._"

"What're you going to do? Shoot me? You wouldn't. You know who I am, don't you? I. AM. THE."

He was shot.

His body shook as he fell to the ground, helpless. He was unconscious before he hit the ground. The last thing he felt was an intense pain in his chest.

10th slowly woke up. He was bound to a conveyor belt. He was in a small room. It looked metallic, and there were several blinking lights on the wall. As his vision focused, he saw that there was a poster on the wall. It had a familiar slogan on it.  
_Master's Chocolate: Taste the Freedom!_

He looked to his right, and there was nothing. He looked to his left, and he saw everyone else, stuck onto a belt. The person that was at the end of the belt was Amy, the first one of them to get shot. 10th starts struggling against the belt, but 11th stops him.

"S-no use, mate," said 11th, grimly, "We can't get out."

"But, but, you're me!" argued 10th, "You're the future version of me, so we have to survive!"

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm your future self, not to mention the last regeneration in our set."

10th was silent. He had forgotten that 11th was the future version of him, and that it was highly possible that _only _he would survive.

10th's deep thoughts are broken by Donna crying.

"Hey," said 11th, "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but you _both _survive."

"What?!" shouted Donna, "You _knew _that we were going to be in this… this… this THINGY and you didn't warn us?! You didn't think of saying 'Oh, I don't think we should go into the TESCO WHERE WE ALL GET CAPTURED!"

"I've only remembered now! It's like I'm only remembering things as they happen, as if this is an alternate…"

11th was cut off by two Cybermen walking over to Donna and raising their guns at her.

"HEY!" shouted 10th at the Cybermen, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER! YOU PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN RIGHT NOW!"

"_We must delete this one._"

"_Affirmative. You may delete._"

"NO!" screamed 10th, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"YOU KEEP THAT GUN AWAY FROM MY FACE, SUNSHINE!" shouted Donna, "YOU WILL PUT IT DOWN!"

The Cyberman shot her.

Her body was almost transparent for a split second; her skeleton shone an electric blue. She let out a small whimper of pain, and her head lolled, looking down at her feet.

"DONNA!" 10th screamed, his voice cracking, "DONNA!"

The Cyberman then shot her body again, but this time, her body violently shook, and disappeared.

"_Start the process._"

"_Starting._"

"DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM?!" Screamed 10th at the Cyberman, "DO YOU?!"

"_Scanning… You are the Doctor."_

"Yes, yes I am," said 10th, softly, but with pure rage in his voice, "And do you know what happens to the things that hurt my friends?"

"_Rhetorical statement detected._"

"The things that hurt my friends," said 10th, with the same rage in his voice, "Burn."

The belt started to move.

Amy was slowly entering the room, the room that was filled with loud metallic scraping noises.

"Doctor?" she shouted, "Am I going to die?"

There was no response.

"Just think of Rory," responded 11th, softly, "Think of all the great times you had, think of them, and keep them. Bring them to the front of your mind. They are top priority at the moment. Just remember everything good that ever happened, because I have nothing left to say."

Amy slowly rolled round the corner, crying. She was gone. The loud noises took her. She was gone.

"Clara," 11th whispered, "I remember what happens next, and I just want to tell you, don't trust him."

"What?" said Clara, "Doctor? What do you mean? Doctor?!"

11th was being rolled around the corner, but he wasn't crying. In fact, he seemed peaceful, as if he was going to be fine.

"No," said Clara, "No, he can't die. He can't. Can he?"

Nobody answered.

Clara sighed.

"At least," Clara said, now crying, "At least I'll be able to go on all of those adventures again, well, I say me, I mean my past self," she sniffed, "I'll see you soon, I guess," she said to 10th as she was rolled around the corner.

10th's eyes started to tear up. He was crying.

"Everyone else is dead," he said, to nobody, "and I'm the only survivor. No wonder I turned out like that."

He quietly laughed to himself.

"Well, if this is how I'm going to go, so be it," he said to himself, "Allons-y."

He shut his eyes tight, and felt himself being rolled around the corner.

"Come on! Get in!"

He had heard that voice before. 10th snapped his eyes open. He couldn't see who was there, but he was sure that he heard that voice.

He dismissed the thought, thinking it was just his brain, re-living all those times. All those faces. He wondered how he was going to get out of this one. He was going to be turned into a Cyberman. In a factory. How would he escape once he changes?

"Hey! Pretty boy! Come on! In here!"

10th eyes snapped open again. He saw a familiar face right infront of him. It was him. It was his past self. It was the 9th Doctor.

9th used his sonic screwdriver, and set 10th free.

"Allo," he said, holding out his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

10th shook it slowly, still in shock.

"Well, in you get!" 9th said, gesturing to his TARDIS.

10th shook his head and ran into 9th's TARDIS.

"Two people with weird clothes. Must have been some convention on when all this happened…" 9th whispered to himself, running into the TARDIS.

10th and 11th were deep in conversation.

"It's him!"

"I know! But how?!"

"I don't know, but seeing as we're together…"

"I know, it's all wibbly wobbly."

"Oh! Good! You kept the saying!"

"Yeah, I did! It's a great saying for when you want people to stop talking."

"Right!" said 9th, clapping his hands, "Names? You, stripes."

Amy looked up.

"I'm Amy," said Amy, "Amy Pond. You said you were the Doctor?"

"Hello Amy," said 9th, "And yes, I'm the Doctor. You've heard of me?"

"No, never."

"Right then…" said 9th, with confusion in his voice, "Erm… you! Yes, you!"

"I'm Clara," said Clara, staring at 9th suspiciously, "Clara Oswald."

"Clara Oswald," said 9th, getting uneasy, "I'll remember that, now, for the 'special' ones, you. Dickie bow."

11th was shocked.

"_Dickie bow_?!" he said, "Did you just call my bowtie a _dickie bow_?"

"Fine, fine," said 9th, "Bowtie," he said with a mock posh accent.

"I'm the Doctor," 11th said, breathing out.

9th pushed down on a lever, causing the TARDIS to move,

"I'm sorry," he said, "Did you just say you're…"

He was cut off by 10th.

"The Doctor. Yes, he did. And I'm the Doctor, too."

9th stopped for a minute.

11th and 10th stared at 9th.

"HA!" said 9th, "Good one. You are _not _me."

"Yes," said 11th, as the TARDIS groaned, "We are you. Future versions of you."

"So," said 9th, getting increasingly angrier, "You're my replacements? A pretty boy and a baby giraffe?!"

"Look, you know that we can't control what we look like…"

"Save it," said 9th, "I bet you can't even hold onto a companion! I bet they just die!"

10th was going to say something, but simply put his hands in his pockets, and walked over to a seat or the far side of the console.

"What's his problem?" asked 9th angrily, "Too much gel in his hair?"

11th just sighed and walked off to talk to Clara and Amy.

"They can't be me," whispered 9th to himself, "They just can't!"

"We _are _you," said 10th, standing up and walking over to 9th with anger in his voice, "And _you_," he jabbed 9th in the chest with his finger, "Are just going to have to accept that!"

9th was about to say something, but the TARDIS made an unhealthy noise, and everything started to shake.

"What's happening?!" shouted Clara.

An alarm started blaring.

"I don't know, do I?!" shouted 9th back, "If I did don't you think I'd stop it?!"

"You know what?" said Clara, "You can be a real…"  
A painfully bright white flash appeared in everyone's eyes, and then they fell unconscious.

Donna woke up to see a man wearing a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath it standing infront of her, grinning.

"Hello, Donna." He said. He spoke with a Scottish Accent.

Her vision was blurred, and she was dizzy. She couldn't focus on anything.

"Oh," said the man, "Right, the dizziness, the blurry vision, right, yes, how do I keep forgetting about that?" The man smacked himself on the forehead, "This old brain, it keeps forgetting the crucial step!"

Donna wasn't listening. She couldn't listen. The dizziness just kept getting worse, and all she could hear was white noise.

"Here," said the man, waving a bar of chocolate under her nose, "Eat this. It's good for you. It'll make you feel better."

Donna's half conscious brain made her shake her head.

"EAT IT!" the man shouted, trying to shove the bar into her mouth.

Donna kept fighting. There was a voice, a familiar voice, inside her head, telling her to fight, telling her that he'd be there in a few minutes, telling her to hang on.

"Oh, fine," the man gave up, "Guess I'll have to use the old way of doing it."

The man shook his jacket sleeves back down his arms, drew his arm back, and slapped Donna across the face.

"Awake yet?" he said, smiling.

He smacked her again.

"Wakey Wakey!"

He hit her again.

"Up!"

Donna's vision snapped back to normal, and she could hear again. She pulled her head up to see the man, smiling.

"Oh, good!" he said, "You're awake! You have a bit of blood there, there, no move your hands- Oh, wait," he laughed.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" screamed Donna, "WHERE ARE MY FRIENDS?!"

"Oh! Wow! You've got a voice, haven't you?!" the man said, "Well, firstly, your friends are dead. Okay? Okay. Good. Got that out of the way…"

"DEAD?!"

"Yes, dead. Gone. Left this life. Kaput. Game over. DEAD!"

"No…"

"Oh yes!" said the man, turning around.

He walked over to a certain part of the room.

"Watch this space," he whispered, "Watch this space. Right here," he pointed down to the floor, "Watch, and wait."

After 5 minutes of complete silence, the man jumped around.

"Now," he said, "You probably want to know who exactly I am, don't you?"

He didn't wait for a response.

"Well, I'm the Doctor's friend, and I want to locate him."

"How can I help you with that?"

"Well, that's what I'm going to tell you! You are going to call him. Simple as. Just call him."

He handed Donna her phone.

"I'll hold it up, and you talk."

He pressed a few buttons. The phone started ringing.

"Hello?" said a voice on the other end.

"Doctor?" said Donna.

Donna heard a sigh on the other end.

"Speaking."

"You… sound… different…"

"I think you have the wrong number."

Donna heard a TARDIS groan on the other end.

"No! I don't! You've stolen the Doctor's TARDIS! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'M THE DOCTOR!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! THE DOCTOR DOESN'T HAVE A NORTHERN ACCENT!"

Another sigh.

"LOTS OF PLANETS HAVE A NORTH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT TODAY?"

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU A…"

The man hung up.

"BORING!" he shouted, firing the phone across the room, "I know what I'll do to pass the time!"

"Yeah?" said Donna, "Does it involve GETTING ME OFF THIS THING?!"

The man started laughing.

He stopped suddenly.

"No."

The man started laughing again.

"But," he said between laughs, "It does involve you dying, and me getting some people to watch!"

"What?!" said Donna, "No! NO! YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"Oh," said the man, "Yes I can! Shoot her!"

The man pulled back his sleeve to reveal some sort of device. He pressed a few buttons, and disappeared.

The Cybermen walked over to Donna.

"_Prepare to be deleted_."

The door swung open.

"Not today, fellas!" said 11th, running at the closest Cyberman.

He used his sonic screwdriver on the Cyberman's neck, and sparks flew out of it. It was broken. He quickly ran to the other one and did the same thing. He got Donna off the wall.

"Are you okay?" 11th asked, checking her, "What happened?"

"Well," started Donna, but she was cut off.

"Sorry," said 11th, "Have to talk about it later, who was the man?"

"I don't know," said Donna, "He said he was a friend of yours."

"Any friend of mine knows not to kidnap people," 11th said, "Now, come on! We have to go!"

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…._

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…_

Two TARDIS' were appearing, right infront of Donna and 11th.

**20 Minutes Earlier**

As the bright flash started to fade, 9th heard one noise,

"pain…"

It was Clara.

9th jumped up.

"Clara?" he called?

"Yes?" said a shaky voice, coming from the other side of a slightly familiar console.

He ran over to her. Clara expected him to ask her if she was alright, if she was hurt, anything like that, but she was wrong.

"WHO ARE THOSE TWO MEN?!" he shouted.

Clara jumped and walked backwards.

"They… are… you…"

"THOSE PEOPLE WERE NOT ME!"

"_Those people_?!" Clara echoed, annoyed.

"Yes, that's what I said; those people, try and keep up."

"They are you from the future."

"How d'you know that they're not from my past?"

"Because if they were you'd know that they were you."

9th stopped.

"I'm taking you back to wherever you came from."

"No! You can't! We need to find the Doctor!"

"I'm right here!"

"The _other _Doctor!"

9th stopped.

He took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned her with it.

"Right, we've got a lock on, now, to take you home."

"No! You can't!"

"Yes! I can!" he said, imitating Clara's voice.

9th goes to plug in his screwdriver, but he can't find the port.

"Where's the port for this?"

"The what?"

"The port! The port for the sonic screwdriver! It should be here! Hang on, I didn't write these notes.

9th read some of the notes.

"Don't let Jack speak to anyone? I didn't write that."

"Maybe your future self did?"

9th slammed his fist down on the console.

"They are _not _my future selves!"

The TARDIS started groaning, and it set off.

"Right, I'm just going to leave you wherever we land."

The TARDIS landed.

"No, you can't!"

"How many times are you going to say that?!"

The phone started to ring. 9th picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Doctor?" said the voice on the phone.

9th sighed.

"Speaking." He said.

"You… sound… different…"

"I think you have the wrong number."

The TARDIS groaned.

"No! I don't! You've stolen the Doctor's TARDIS! WHO ARE YOU?!"

"I'M THE DOCTOR!"

"NO, YOU'RE NOT! THE DOCTOR DOESN'T HAVE A NORTHERN ACCENT!"

9th sighed again.

"LOTS OF PLANETS HAVE A NORTH! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT TODAY?"

"LOOK, I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THINK YOU A…"

The person on the other end hung up.

"That was… odd…" said Clara.

9th looked up at her.

"OUT!" he roared.

Clara's eyes filled with tears. She ran over to the door, looked back at 9th, and opened the door.

"Hello! Is the Doctor in?" the same man that was with Donna was standing there, smiling.

He pushed Clara back into the TARDIS, and she fell to the floor. 9th looked up, and he instantly recognised the man. It was the same man from before. He injected Clara with something, and she lay there on the floor, slowly losing consciousness.

"Clara!" shouted 9th.

"She's out for at least 20 minutes," said the man, "give or take 5."

9th looked at the man, and the man jumped at him. They started fighting, struggling, and falling onto the console. They pressed several buttons on the TARDIS, and the TARDIS started shaking.

"This is your future self's TARDIS," the man said, "They are you."

The man pulled something out of his pocket and injected 9th with it. 9th slowly slid down the TARDIS, losing consciousness, just like Clara.

"Oh! The door's wide open!" the man said, jumping over to it and closing it, "We wouldn't want little Clara here to get sucked in would we?"

The man walked over to the console and started pressing buttons, and he set a destination. He smiled.

"Part B completed," he whispered to himself, laughing.

**20 Minutes Earlier**

10th thought he had gone blind. There was a bright flash, and now there was darkness. He couldn't see.

"Hello?"

A voice. It was Amy.

"Amy!" called 10th, "Where are you?"

"I don't know!" replied Amy, "It's too dark!"

"Right, so, there are two possibilities. One; we've both gone blind. Two; There are no lights."

"Well, if I had my phone, I could test to see if we weren't blind!"

"Yeah, right, phones. Sometimes good."

10th took out his screwdriver.

"I could always do this."

He pressed down on the button. It shone a deep blue, and made its usual noise. Both Amy and 10th saw the blue light.

"Great, not blind," breathed 10th.

"Are we in the TARDIS?" asked Amy.

"No. Doesn't feel like my TARDIS."

"Well, seeing as you've met _two _other versions of you today, could it possibly be one of theirs?"

"That's always a possibility. Oh, and by the way, it's 'ours', seeing as we're the same people. Person."

"Oh whatever! Is it the other Doctor's TARDIS? The one that we just met?"

"No, we have the same interior. I'd be able to tell."

"So it's your future TARDIS?"

"Looks like it."

The screwdriver turns off.

"Ow!" said 10th, "It's hot!"

Amy felt her way over to the console. There, the bell. She found the bell that turned on the lights. It was either that or the bell that sent them two millions years back in time. She pressed it anyway.

"Oh!" said 10th, "Lights! How'd you figure that out?"

"I've travelled in this TARDIS for a while. Hang on, no I haven't. He redecorated!"

There was a long silence.

"Where are we anyways?" asked Amy, breaking the silence.

"I have no idea," said 10th, hitting buttons on the console, "He's changed everything!"

"You mean _you've _changed everything."

"I mean I _will _change everything."

Neither 10th nor Amy spoke, as 10th ran around the console, trying to find something that looked similar. Nothing was the same. 10th was starting to get frustrated. He hit a button on the console, and the TARDIS groaned. He found some buttons that he understood.

"These buttons!" said 10th, "I can track Donna!"

Amy was staring at 10th's hopeful face.

"What?" asked 10th, his smile fading.

"Donna died," said Amy, "You saw her die. The Cyberman shot her."

10th stared at Amy. She couldn't read his face. She could see something in his eyes. Something that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"I don't care," said 10th, "I have to try."

Amy realised what she saw in his eyes. It wasn't an emotion; it was a memory, a bad one. Amy figured that he had gone through something like this before.

"Fine," said Amy, "But afterwards, we need to find everyone else."

"Okay."

10th started flicking switches and levers on that certain part of the TARDIS. He pulled the monitor over to him. Amy couldn't tell what was happening; there were no words on the screen. There were just symbols. 10th entered Donna's number, and squeezed the rubber part of a clown's horn. The TARDIS started to move.

"You've found her?!" Amy asked, shocked.

"Oh yes!" said 10th, "DONNA!" he shouted upwards, "WE'RE COMING TO GET YOU!"

The TARDIS started to land, and the monitor came into focus. Donna was stuck to a wall, but she was alive. There were two Cybermen pointing guns at her. There was an open area behind the Cybermen, and there was a painting of someone there.

"DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT HER!" shouted 10th, "DON'T YOU DARE!"

"_Prepare to be…_"

The monitor went black and the TARDIS shook violently, throwing 10th and Amy onto the floor.

"What?!" shouted 10th, "What's happening?!"

Amy remembered this happening before.

"We're being blocked out by some sort of energy, I think," said Amy, "I can't remember what the Doctor said."

10th stood up. He hit the monitor. Nothing. The TARDIS kept trying to get into the room, but it couldn't.

"Donna," he whispered, "Donna…"

Amy stood there, looking at 10th. She saw the same thing in his eyes. She saw the same memory in his eyes. She saw the pain.

There was a long pause.

"Doctor," she began.

"Don't," he said, "Just. Just don't."

10th walked away, down into another room.

Amy stood in the same spot, thinking. She walked over to the monitor, and hit it on the side. It flashed on for a split second, and then turned off again. There was sound. She got sound working. She could hear everything in the room. She heard a familiar sound. The sound of a sonic screwdriver. She looked up. She was going to call for 10th, but a sudden shake caused her to fall onto the floor. 10th ran up to the console to see Amy picking herself up. The TARDIS started to move.

"What happened?" asked 10th.

"I don't know!" replied Amy.

The TARDIS stopped. They had arrived.

**20 minutes Earlier**

Everyone had vanished. 11th looked around, after his eyes had recovered from the sudden flash, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he shouted into the empty TARDIS.

Nobody responded. 11th was alone in his past TARDIS.

"Oh dear," he began, "This is not good. I'm alone, in my old TARDIS, in some random area on some random planet in some random galaxy and I…"

11th realised something.

"And I haven't moved."

He slowly walked over to the TARDIS door, unsure of what might happen next. He pressed down on the door handle, and pushed. He shut his eyes, and stepped out, expecting to fall to his death.

He didn't die. He was standing on solid, well; he hoped it was solid, concrete. He jumped a few times, eyes still shut.

"I'm not dead," he whispered to himself, "I hope."

He slowly opened his eyes, and saw that he was in the same room that 9th had rescued them from less than 20 minutes earlier. But something wasn't right.

"What's different about this place?" he asked.

"Well?!" he asked again.

"Oh, right," he said to himself, "Nobody's still with me."

The room was silent. Earlier, 11th could hardly hear his hearts beating, but now, there was nothing but silence.

11th stood in the room, doing nothing.

"Well this is boring!" he said after 10 minutes, "There's nothing to do here. No aliens to be reasoned with, no bombs to be disarmed, nothing!"

11th stood again, but for only one minute this time. He heard something. He heard shouting directly above him. He heard Donna.

"DONNA!" he shouted, running towards some stairs, "KEEP SHOUTING! I'LL BE THERE IN," he checked his watch, "FOUR AND A HALF MINUTES!"

He found the door that Donna was behind. He heard the metallic stomp of Cybermen, and he heard one say;

"_Prepare to be deleted._"

He pushed open the door.

"Not today, fellas!" said 11th, running at the closest Cyberman.

He used his sonic screwdriver on the Cyberman's neck, and sparks flew out of it. It was broken. He quickly ran to the other one and did the same thing. He got Donna off the wall.

"Are you okay?" 11th asked, checking her, "What happened?"

"Well," started Donna, but she was cut off.

"Sorry," said 11th, "Have to talk about it later, who was the man?"

"I don't know," said Donna, "He said he was a friend of yours."

"Any friend of mine knows not to kidnap people," 11th said, "Now, come on! We have to go!"

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…._

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr…_

Two TARDIS' were appearing, right infront of Donna and 11th.

The door of 11th's TARDIS slowly opened, and 10th and Amy walked out cautiously. 11th ran over to Amy, who was leaning against the doorframe, arms folded, one leg across the other at the shin.

"Amy!" he said, out of breath, "What happened?!"

"You're the Timelord!" she said, pushing herself off of the doorframe and standing straight, "You tell me!"

11th stood still for a moment, thinking. Suddenly, his face hardened. His shoulders arched forward, he leaned in close to Amy.

"You didn't tell him anything about what we did, did you?" he said, his voice low.

"What?" said Amy, shocked and slightly offended, "No!"

"Good," said 11th, his voice reverting back to its usual pitch, "Good."

10th and Donna were arguing, again. 10th had ran over to Donna and hugged her, but she shouted at him.

"_LOTS OF PLANETS HAVE A NORTH?!_" she shouted at him, her voice getting higher.

"What?" asked 10th, confused, "I don't remember saying. Oh."

10th remembered what he had said, all those years ago to Rose after they had first met. Then another memory started to form in his head. He remembered saying the same thing to Donna, on the TARDIS' phone.

"Oh."

"YEAH!" she shouted, interrupting his train of thought, "_OH!_"

"Look," he started, "There's a very, _very_, good explanation for all that,"

"Later," 11th interrupted, pointing at 10th's TARDIS, "Why have they not left that TARDIS yet?"

10th slowly walked up standing beside 11th. 10th took his glasses out of his pocket, and placed them on his face.

"That's quite…" 10th began.

"ODD?"

The door of the unopened TARDIS flung open, to reveal the man in the suit standing there, dragging 9th and Clara out with him.

"No…" whispered 10th.

"It can't be…" said 11th.

Donna and Amy looked at each other, confused. Amy stared at the man, and she turned to look at Donna, but Donna was staring at the man, with fear in her eyes.

"The Master," said 10th, still staring at the man.

"Haven't seen you for a while," said 11th, remembering what happened to the Master the last time they met.

The Master turned to face 11th.

"Have we met?"

"_We_," said 10th, stepping in between 11th and the Master, "Have."

"Oh!" said the Master, realising who 11th was, "It's you?"

He laughed.

"," said 10th, stepping in between 11th and the Master, "Have."

"Oh!" said the Master, realising who 11th was, "It's you?"

He laughed.

"You gained something from that regeneration, that's for sure!"

"And what's that then?" asked 11th, pushing past 10th.

"A chin!"

The Master laughed again, sliding 9th and Clara towards 10th and 11th.

"Why are you here?" said 10th, angrily, "You died. I BURNED YOU!"

The Master didn't respond.

"I'm… remembering something…" said 11th slowly, "Something… important…"

The Master looked at him, curious.

"The Cybermen!" he shouted turning around, but they already had Donna and Amy tied to chairs, which seemed to have risen from the floor.

"Bit late!" said 10th, who was being tied to a chair.

9th and Clara slowly woke up. Their vision was blurred and spinning and the painfully white room temporarily blinded them. Clara's vision cleared first.

"What?" she asked none, sleepily.

11th tried to tell her not to move, but she couldn't hear him properly.

9th's head snapped up.

"What happened?" he said, looking left and right.

"You all fell into my little trap!" said the Master, from behind a desk, which had appeared infront of the TARDIS'.

"Trap?" said 10th, "So you had this planned out from the beginning?"

"Well," said the Master, "It took me several goes and several paradoxes, but I did it eventually!"

"_Several _paradoxes?" said 11th, "Really? Even for you, that's bad!"

"Oh _please_!" said Amy, "When I was with you, you created at least 3, and those were _really _bad."

"ENOUGH!" said the Master, slamming his fist down onto the desk, sending splinters flying out of it.

"You are all going to die now, okay?"

"Fine," said 10th, calmly, "But just one, well, two questions, how'd all those aliens get into London, and let's say, hypothetically, that you made just London empty, how are you keeping people out?"

"Both excellent questions," said the Master, "But I'll only answer one," he produced a small red box from his jacket pocket, "With this. With this box, I can freeze a certain area for a certain amount of time, and a certain amount of people. So, I froze the whole Earth for 3 and a half days starting 3 days ago. Now, as for the aliens," he smiled, "You'll have to try and come up with a theory yourself."

Everyone was silent.

"Well," he said, "I must be leaving. People to kill, planets to conquer, the usual. Goodbye Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Donna, Amy, Clara."

The Master pressed a button on his wrist and teleported away in a blue flash.

"Doctor?" called Clara, "D'you have a plan?"

"Not this time, Clara," said 11th, "Not this time."

After 5 minutes of complete silence, there was another blue flash. The Master had come back.

"I forgot to do one thing!" he said, pressing a few buttons, "I forgot about my statues! There's so lovely, you must see them."

The back wall went down into the floor, to reveal 6 Weeping Angels, standing there, completely still. The Master teleported away again, with another blue flash.

"Nobody blink!" said 11th.

"Why?" asked 9th, "What'll happen if we blink?"

"If we blink," said 10th, slowly, "Then we die."

"We die?!" repeated 9th, shock in his voice.

"Yes," said 11th, "We die."

"How does that work?!"

"The statues, Weeping Angels, only move when you aren't looking. Technically, they only exist when you aren't looking, but that's a different matter, so every time you blink, or look away, they move closer to you, and they either kill you or teleport you back in time and feed off of your time energy that you left behind."

9th was silent.

"So how do we kill them?" he asked.

"You can't kill a stone," replied 10th, his voice low.

There was a loud thud, and Clara was on the floor, squirming.

"Clara!" said 11th, "What are you doing?!"

"Getting. Us. Out!" she grunted.

"But how is you lying on the floor imitating a faelorn air worm going to help us?!"

"Hang on," 9th said, "Did you just say 'faelorn air worm'?"

11th sighed.

"Yes, I did. I discovered it just before I met Ro- OH! Yes! That has to convince you, right? Nobody else could have been there! You were alone!"

9th looked shocked.

"You're right," he whispered, "I was alone when I saw the worms."

9th turned to look at 10th and 11th.

"You're me?!" he said, annoyed.

"Yes!" said 11th and 10th together.

Clara was free.

"Now," she said, "Time to get out of here!"

Clara untied everyone, and they all ran to their respective TARDIS', with Amy going with 11th.

"I've got a signal!" shouted 9th as he ran into his TARDIS, "Just follow me!"

All the TARDIS' left, heading towards the Master's last known location.

9th was pressing buttons and pulling levers in his TARDIS, flying towards the Master's last known signal. His mind was racing with different thoughts. He was sure for so long that 10th and 11th couldn't be future versions of himself, but the fact the 11th brought up the faelorn air worms had dismissed his assumptions. He was I deep thought until the TARDIS landed hard with a loud crashing noise, which threw 9th down onto the floor. 9th picked himself up, and suddenly remembered what he was doing before he got caught up in all of this. He had just left Rose in that alley with Mickey. He had to go back, but not now. He had to stop the Master. He walked over to the door, and opened it. He was in another bright white room, and the other two TARDIS' were beside his. 9th stepped out to see a note lying on the floor. He walked over to it, everyone else getting out of their TARDIS' behind him, and picked it up.

"What does it say?" asked 10th grimly.

9th was silent. He stood there, clutching the note in his hand.

"What does it say?" repeated 10th, starting to shout.

"Better luck next time," read 9th, "See you soon."

11th looked away, and started to walk back to his TARDIS'. As he lifted the key to open the door, all three TARDIS' started to leave.

"No!" said 11th, "This is not happening! Not again!"

_Whirr, whirr, whirr, whirr..._

All three TARDIS' had gone. Everyone was stranded, again, with only one way out, the white door at the end of the room. Donna started to walk towards the door.

"Donna!" called 10th, "Come back! It's not safe!"

Donna stopped and turned around.

"It's the only way out, isn't it?!"

11th walked towards Donna.

"Let me go," he said to her, "I don't know how I die, but I do know how they die. Now is not their time."

11th walked ahead, without waiting for Donna to reply. He walked up to the door, and it slid up into the doorframe automatically.

"Geronimo," he whispered to himself, as he stepped through the door.

After about thirty seconds of waiting in silence, Clara called out.

"Doctor?"

There was no reply.

"Doctor?!" she called again, tears forming in her eyes.

There was no reply.

"DOCTOR?!" she screamed, now crying.

11th walked back into the room. Clara ran up to him and slapped him across his face.

"Don't EVER do that again!"

11th felt his cheek.

"Sorry," he said, "Got a bit caught up in there."

"Why?! What's down there?!"

"Come and see!"

11th ran out of the door and down the corridor. Clara and Amy were right behind him, leaving 9th, 10th, and Donna at the back of the group.

11th ran through a doorframe, into a huge room, almost the size of ten football fields. They were up quite high, standing on a layer of thick glass. Under them, every single person in London was standing there, completely still.

"Look at this!" 11th shouted, turning around, "Every single person in London, standing down there, completely still."

Everyone looked down to see over 8 million people standing like soldiers, looking straight ahead, unblinking.

"How do we free them?" asked Clara, looking at 11th.

11th's smile faded.

"Ah," he said, "I have no idea."

10th walked over to a small box on a wall. He used his sonic screwdriver on it, and the box swung open. There were different wires and lights and buttons, all with different purposes.

"What's that then?" asked Donna, pointing at the box.

"That," came a voice from behind them, "Is a gamble."

Everyone turned around to see the Master, standing there, grinning.

"I knew you'd get out," began the Master, "Mainly because he's here," he said, pointing at 11th.

"How do we free those people?" asked 9th.

The Master looked at 9th curiously, and a smile began to form on his face.

"You simply press one of those three buttons in that box."

"What do the other two do?" asked Amy.

"The other two? Well, if I told you that, it wouldn't be fun!"

Amy turned to 10th, and saw him staring back at 11th, who was standing behind the Master, looking away.

"What do you know?" asked 10th, anger in his voice.

"I can't tell you," replied 11th quietly, "You have to choose."

Clara walked over to 11th angrily.

"If you know which button to press, you have to tell us!"

"No," said 11th, "I can't."

"Why not?!"

"Because," said Amy, "Spoilers."

11th smiled at Amy, and turned to 9th.

"You can't help with the decision."

"Why not?!"

"Because," said 10th, "If he remembers it one way, we can't interfere."

"Exactly," said 11th, as he started to remember something else. He began to remember what would happen if they pressed the left button. He remembered that everyone would be free, but Clara would get shot by the Master. He ran over to 9th and whispered something in his ear.

9th looked at 11th, shocked, and ran over to 10th. He pushed 10th out of the way, and pressed the middle button.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" shouted 10th, "YOU WERE TOLD NOT TO PRESS IT!"

Donna ran over to 9th.

"If I die now," she said, "I will make sure I give you a hard time when I see you first!"

"Oooh!" taunted 9th, "I'm so scared! What'll you do? Yap me to death?"

Donna was about to start shouting, but was stopped by the Master clapping.

"Well done," he said, laughing, "But I'm afraid you'll never know if you chose the right button, because you have to leave now."

11th's TARDIS began to form around 11th and Clara silently. Clara began to shout, but 11th placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head, as the TARDIS became solid, and left silently.

The Master was laughing again, as 9th TARDIS began to form around him. 10th ran over to 9th.

"You're going back to Rose," he said quietly to 9th, "Aren't you?"

"Yes," said 9th, "I am."

"Well then," said 10th, "Say this to her, it'll convince her to go with you; 'Did I mention it also travels in time?' she'll leave Mickey in that alley and go with you."

9th's TARDIS became solid around him, and then left without a sound.

The Master was in 10th face as he turned around.

"I'll see you _very _soon, Doctor," he said, as he teleported away.

10th wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes away with his sleeve, and saw his TARDIS form in front of the remaining three people. 10th turned to Donna and Amy.

"Allons-y!" he said, clicking his fingers, opening the TARDIS door.

Amy stepped out of 10th TARDIS in New York City in 2014. She heard a noise behind her, a noise that she would treasure forever, a noise that she would never hear again.

_Whirr...Whirr...Whirr..._

She began to tear up, as the noise faded away. She started to walk out of the park that she was in, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Amy?" the voice called, "Is that you? What happened? Where are we? Why is there a small metal dog that won't leave me alone here? Amy?!"

It was Rory.


End file.
